


Mistletoe

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Family Bonding, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Vessel Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: It's Christmas time, and a little bit of mistletoe could be all Tyler and Josh need to show each other that their feelings are mutual.(with the help of Mama Joseph, of course)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Mistletoe

Christmastime. The Joseph household was yet again buzzing with the warmth and excitement of family and friends gathering around for the holidays. The house was decked out with Christmas decorations on every wall, shelf, and tabletop that had space. There was also a small add-on in the doorway from the hallway to the kitchen, mistletoe. An interesting addition, especially with family AND friends around, yet a tradition nonetheless. Tyler was hesitant at first, but his mother had insisted, and she winked when asking him which friends he wanted to invite (Zack, Jay, and Maddy were also asked to bring friends), knowing Josh was definitely on the list. In fact, he was one of the only friends Tyler had invited, he’d been so busy with Twenty One Pilots that he hadn’t had much time to socialize. The majority of the house was filled with Josephs and Duns anyways, as the two families had gotten closer as Blurryface was in the midst of being produced/recorded. She just wanted to let him know that she was planning ahead, and that night, he was thankful she did.

“Psst.” A nudge on Tyler’s shoulder startles him.

“Huh? Oh, hi mom.” He says rolling his shoulders.

“You look a bit stressed out.” She says casually, scanning the room.

“I’m just really nervous, cause y’know everyone’s here...” he looks up at the top of the doorframe, a small flicker of light reflects off of the plastic white berries attached to the faux mistletoe leaves.

“Do you need me to clear the room?” 

“It’s not even close to six,” Tyler glances at the clock, quarter 'til, “oh.”

“Time flies when you’re daydreaming.” 

“I wasn’t-“ he stops, looking at the huge grin on his mother’s face “maybe a little.” He sighs, admitting defeat. 

“It’ll be more than you could ever imagine.” She places his head in her hands, giving him that caring, motherly look that would calm anyone instantly.

“But what if-“ he starts, but a finger on his lips stops him.

“He does, I’ve caught him glancing at the doorway a few times already.” She pauses, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking straight into her son’s soul. “Tyler, I know that glimmer in your eyes you get when you see him, or when you talk about him. I think he feels the same way.”

“How do you know?” He furrows his brow.

“You two have been inseparable since he joined the band.” 

“And after Nick and Chris left...” Tyler reflects on how much closer he had gotten to Josh once the band became just the two of them.

“Yes, and through Vessel and that new album you two have been working so hard on, involving our families and bringing us together, we all feel like one big family  
already.” 

“Hence the Christmas party.” Tyler jokes.

“I mean it, Tyler, you two have something. I can’t quite pinpoint it, but... it’s there.”

“I know- well, I don’t, cause I keep doubting myself and overthinking everything and brushing it off as nothing, or that we’re supposed to be close... professionally? But outside of that, y’know? Then I start overthinking again-“ Tyler is interrupted by an overwhelming hug from his mother, almost suffocating, but in a good way. 

“Mom... I can’t... breathe.” He manages to say before being released.

“I’m sorry I just can’t help it... my little baby is all grown up.” Another motherly smile forms on her lips as she gently squeezes one of Tyler’s cheeks.

“Mom, I’ve been grown up for a while now.” He says slowly pulling away to free his face from any more squishes. He rubs his cheek slightly to get rid of the redness, but it’s no use. “Thanks... thanks mom.” He smiles sheepishly, realizing she’s just looking out for him, because that’s what mothers do. She kisses him lightly on the forehead. 

“I’ll always be there for you,” she smiles back with an even larger grin, “except for right now.” She winks and before Tyler can say anything, she walks into the kitchen and out of sight. Tyler turns to see Josh making his way over to the doorway, and Tyler can feel himself turning red. 

~~~

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Josh laughs, leaning up against the doorway. 

“Ah, no my mom was just telling me that,” a quick glance at the clock, “uh, that dinner was almost ready.”

“Oh cool!” Josh looks into the kitchen briefly, “man, does your family like go all out like this every year?” His eyes return to Tyler.

“Yeah- well, not this big, I suppose that’s because we’re usually just feeding one family.” He laughs nervously.

“Totally, like I was so stoked to hear we were gonna have a Christmas dinner together, like with our families and stuff... I think like we’ve all bonded over this new album, y’know?” Tyler loved seeing Josh with that big goofy grin on his face, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, I’m really glad we-we’ve been able to all get so close, a-as one big f-family...” Tyler stumbles over his words slightly, as he notices that the kitchen had been slowly emptying out.

“Right?! Like it’s so cool that we’ve all like gotten closer! It’s like the extended family I didn’t know I had!” Josh exclaims. He then lowers his voice slightly and makes eye contact with Tyler.

“What I’m trying to say, is that...” he pauses “I’m... I’m really glad that I met you, Tyler.” A small amount of pink starts to appear on Josh’s cheeks.

“M-me too.” Tyler notices and is suddenly more at ease knowing Josh is nervous too. 

“Like, I mean it. You’ve always been there for me, I don’t think I say it enough, but I appreciate you... a lot, and I hope I’ve been able to help you as much as you’ve helped me.” Josh exhales, realizing he’s never really told Tyler how much he meant to him. He hoped it wasn’t too much all at once. Tyler is lost in his own mind, still processing Josh’s words, and when he opens his mouth, all he manages to say is,

“Really?”

“Really.” Josh’s eyes scan Tyler’s face, “Like, if there’s ever anything you need, I’ll try my best to be there for you and help you in any way that I can.” Tyler’s eyes quickly dart down to Josh’s lips, but it’s too late. Josh had seen it happen, and he raises his eyebrows slightly and blushes.

“I mean...” he tilts his head up to look at the top of the doorway they were in, and the mistletoe gleamed down at them.  
Tyler straightens himself up, his back still on the doorway as Josh takes a small step towards him. A slight nod of approval from Tyler is all Josh needs before he leans in, cupping Tyler’s cheek with one hand, and placing the other gently on his hip. Tyler can feel the heat of a thousand suns as he presses his lips into Josh’s. He grabs his waist and slowly brings Josh closer. After what feels like forever, they break, silently trying to catch their breaths. 

“Anything.” Josh whispers, and Tyler laughs quietly and smiles one of the biggest, most genuine smiles he had smiled in quite some time. 

~~~

“Anything?” A voice from the kitchen questions.

“MOM!!” Tyler buries his head into Josh’s chest, and a muffled “whyyy” can be heard from Tyler. Josh smiles down at him and runs a hand through his hair, causing Tyler to stand up straight, taking Josh’s hand out of his hair and holding it in his own, swinging their hands slightly as he lowers them. 

“Sorry, I had to!” She giggles, turning back towards the dining room and says, “Now come on, dinners ready and we’re waiting on you two!” 

“Next year, we’re having Christmas dinner at your house.” Tyler pouts, trying not to smile as Josh bites his lip.

“Alright, but I can’t promise there’ll be any mistletoe in the doorway, though I don’t think we’ll need it as an incentive.” He flashes a grin at Tyler and squeezes his hand, before leading him through the kitchen and into the dining room, where they continue to hold hands for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been working on other one-shots lately, but I also have an "outtakes" section for this story if you'd like to read that as well! Can't even remember what inspired this but hopefully this will help you get into the Christmas spirit!


End file.
